


Thirst

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Bottom Dean, Dark, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Necrophilia, Smut, Vampire Dean, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean is thirsty, hungry, horny - everything mixed up in one. And Gordon is just the package to cure everything in one big bite.





	Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Kink Bingo 2017  
> Square Filled: Dean/Gordon

Bloody steak, rare burgers. Copper pennies. Woody, heady, metallic scents that filled Dean’s nostrils and sent his nerves tingling. His cock hardened in his jeans, the zipper biting into the sensitive flesh even through his boxers. Thirst, hunger, lust: every want and need blended together in a stinging, aching _emptiness_ that screamed through his veins.

 

Being a vampire affords one some benefits to life. Silence comes naturally – people rarely notice Dean when he’s slinking through the shadows despite his tall frame. He isn’t seen until he wants to be.

A good sense of smell – that’s an added bonus as well. The smell of an open wound, the sound of drunken laughter echoing off the brick walls of the nearby alley. Dinner. Sex. The grin that spread across Dean’s freckle splattered face would make the most stoic warrior’s blood run ice cold.

 

Dean stepped out of the shadows, startling the two men standing near the garbage can. He smiled as pleasantly as he could, raising his hands, palms out. “I’m unarmed. I saw you fall – are you alright?” He asked the tall, thin boy.

His eyes narrowed, a stream of blood dribbling lazily down his temple from a shallow scratch. “I’m good, guy. Thanks.”

“Glad to hear it.” Dean’s smile grew, meeting the other man’s dark eyes. Inhuman charm and beauty – yet another benefit. He could see the stranger’s gaze darken, hear his heartbeat pick up. The smell of growing arousal thickening the air around him.

“You need something, man?” The stranger’s friend asked. Dean turned his attention to the other man.

“Well I was gonna ask your buddy here if he wanted to come back inside – have a few drinks with me.”

“Yeah,” the bleeding man whispered.

“What? Gordon—“

“I’ll catch up with you tomorrow, Vic.”

“You sure?” Vic asked, eyeing Dean cautiously.

“Oh, I’m sure,” Gordon said, smirking in a way Dean supposed was an attempt at predatory – or lustful. It just looked ridiculous on the human.

“Come on then. My name’s Dean.” He jerked his head toward the door before walking toward it, hearing Gordon follow after him quickly.

 

Alcohol flowed freely once they stepped inside the door of the busy bar. Dean matched Gordon shot for shot, feigning tipsy only as long as he needed to. Gordon was beyond drunk now, he barely noticed Dean’s sudden sobriety as they ground together on the dance floor. Dean brought his head forward, his hands curled possessively around Gordon’s waist. The smell of the man’s blood was almost intoxicating in and of itself, and Dean was suddenly glad the lights in the bar were low. The last thing he needed was for someone to see his teeth dropping.

“Whatcha say we get outta here?” Dean murmured.

“Mm.. I like the sound of that. You got a hotel room or something?”

Dean nodded. He grabbed Gordon’s hand and guided him off the dance floor and out of the bar. It didn’t occur to Gordon to be concerned when Dean began to lead him through the darkened alleys behind the bar, farther away from the business district.

 

Gordon was mouthing wet and warm along Dean’s neck as he unlocked the door to the warehouse he used as a home. There was no need for fancy digs – not when he moved around as much as he did. He shoved Gordon in, locking the door behind them. Gordon looked around, his eyes focusing a little.

“This ain’t a hotel.”

“Nope.”

“Why are we here, man?” He asked.

“I have a secret, Gordon. You wanna know what it is?”

Gordon nodded slowly, struggling to focus on Dean.

“I’m a vampire.”

Gordon’s brows furrowed a little before he began to laugh. It echoed off the pipes and walls, bouncing back and surrounding them with sound. Dean didn’t mind; no one could hear anything this far out.

“I’m not kidding.”

“Oh, yeah, you’re a vampire. Show me your teeth.”

Dean grinned wider then. His teeth slipped from his gums, razor sharp and dripping with drool. Gordon stepped back, tripping over an empty beer can.

“You—“

“Don’t be afraid,” Dean whispered, holding his hands up as he approached Gordon.

“You’re a monster!”

“I am. But I’m not going to hurt you.”

“Then why am I out here?” Gordon spat. Dean shrugged.

“Cause I had a feeling you’d freak at first. I didn’t want to disturb neighbors at a motel. I’m here to offer you something.”

Gordon stilled, a few feet away from Dean. “What?”

“Eternal life. I’m lonely. I want a friend – a partner. And I chose you. Let me turn you. No more worrying about money or work or rent—Just you and me – _free_.”

Dean knew his offer sounded good – he’d given it a hundred times to a thousand men and women. He’d never been turned down in the decade he’d been undead. But Gordon’s eyes narrowed.

“What do I gotta do?”

“Just let me bite you,” Dean whispered, taking a cautious step forward. “I’ll do it during sex, right here,” he touched the curve of his own throat, “you’ll barely feel it.”

“Then what? I just turn?”

“You go to sleep for a day – when you wake up – you’re like me.”

Gordon swallowed hard, glancing toward the door behind Dean. Dean let his shoulders sag, hands falling to his sides. “You can run if you want to, I won’t stop you. I’m offering you the opportunity of a lifetime. You don’t need to say yes.”

“Yeah, I bet. How many have you turned?” Gordon asked.

“None,” Dean whispered. “I wanted to wait for the perfect man. Beautiful, strong, clever, fun—You’re the first one in a decade that’s fit that bill.”

Dean bit back his grin as Gordon relaxed a little. He took another step forward, reaching out and taking Gordon by the shoulders. He pulled him closer, offering his best charming smile again. “What do you say?”

“It won’t hurt?”

“Not a bit. No more than a little rough sex does.”

Gordon chewed his lip, staring at the ground for a moment before looking up at Dean’s face. He nodded. “Okay. Yes.”

Dean beamed, his fangs glinting in the moonlight filtering through the broken windows of the warehouse.

“Come on, I have a bed in the back.” He grabbed Gordon’s hand again, pulling him toward the farthest room of the warehouse.

In the room was nothing but two king sized mattresses, stacked on top of one another and covered with a sheet and a few pillows.

“Not much of a room,” Gordon mumbled.

“I move around a lot. You’ll be able to as well. Anywhere in the world we want to go, we can.”

“California,” Gordon whispered.

“Our first stop then. California.” Dean grabbed his face and kissed him hard, letting his sharp teeth graze Gordon’s bottom lip. Dean tugged Gordon’s shirts off before attacking his jeans, pulling at the button before managing to undo it.

Gordon chuckled against his mouth, working to pull off Dean’s jacket and shirt as well. He hissed when Dean nipped his bottom lip, pulling back and winking. “See? It won’t hurt any more than that.”

Gordon brought his fingers to his mouth, pulling back to see the blood dotting them. He groaned a little, looking back up at Dean.

“You like this, don’t you?”

“Blood is a bit of a… Well, turn on for me since I became a vampire. It comes with the territory.”

“Gordon smirked, slamming his mouth against Dean’s again. His lip caught against his teeth, ripping open a little further. Blood spilled hot between their mouths as they shed their remaining clothes and fell onto the bed.

Dean mouthed his way down Gordon’s lean body, leaving small bites that welled crimson. Nothing was deep enough to hurt – but it wasn’t deep enough to satisfy either. When he reached Gordon’s cock, he ran his tongue along the underside, feeling it throb pleasantly.

“Don’t bite me,” Gordon teased, and Dean smirked.

“Wouldn’t dare hurt a gorgeous thing like this. You don’t mind topping, do you?”

Gordon shook his head. Dean crawled onto his hips, pulling him up into another kiss. He reached behind Gordon, digging under the pillows. He returned with a tube of lube.

“Want me to?” Gordon offered. Dean shook his head.

“I got this. Just keep kissing me—You taste like heaven,” he admitted, his eyes falling down to the blood still dribbling lazily from Gordon’s swollen lip.

Dean pushed two fingers into his hole when their lips met again, thrusting them hard and fast. Gordon’s fingers twisted in his short hair, yanking back and earning a groan from Dean.

Not enough prep, not enough lube – but it never mattered. Dean preferred the pain. Part of him assumed it was because of what he was doing. Somewhere he knew it wasn’t a good thing – but he was a living dead creature, what was good anymore?

As he sank down on Gordon’s thick cock, all concern of good or evil flew from Dean’s mind. He let his head fall back, baring his throat as he moaned.

Gordon gasped, fingers digging into his hips hard enough to leave bruises – if he could have bruised any more. He began to ride him fast, rising up and dropping himself onto his cock over and over. The stretch of his ass, the burn deep within him; it was perfect.

Their eyes met and Gordon smiled a little, letting his head fall to the side. Dean could hear his blood rushing, pounding just under his skin, so hot and inviting—

His teeth sank into Gordon’s throat before he even realized he’d moved forward. Deeper and deeper, he gulped down the blood as it flowed into his mouth. Gordon’s cock stiffened further. He gave a wet gurgle as he came for the final time in his life, releasing deep into Dean’s fluttering hole. Dean gave a little shake of his head, feeling the flesh tear further between his teeth. Hot blood splashed out, painting his chest red. He leaned back, panting hard. Gordon’s corpse fell onto the bed, a slow, wet stain of crimson spreading on the grey sheet as the last bit of his life force poured out of his gaping throat. Dean ran his hand through the slick, hot blood on his chest and down, until he reached his cock. Taking a firm grip, he jerked off, the sticky blood just on this side of painful.

Dean came with a choked cry, his own come splashing onto the mess of congealing blood on Gordon’s chest. It turned pink almost immediately and Dean groaned, licking his lips. He was still _hungry_.

Pulling off Gordon’s cooling, softening cock, he leaned forward, sealing his mouth around the neck wound and sucking. The blood was cooler, not quite as tasty, but still satisfying. Enough to curb his hunger.

 

When Dean was sure he could drink no more, he pulled back, burping into his fist before standing. He stretched with a groan, looking down at his bloodstained body. Blood flecks blended with his freckles, streaks of red across his chest like some warrior’s paint. Just another day in his very long existence.


End file.
